


Una vez más

by Donasalvaje



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donasalvaje/pseuds/Donasalvaje
Summary: Que pasaría si...Stephen Strange, todavia pudiera dar una oportunidad mas.Pero no exactamente una a la que Tony le gustaría.Embarcate conmigo a una aventura donde Tony volverá. Pero esta vez haciendo todo correctamente. Y tal vez golpee un poco a Strange en el proceso.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. PROLOGO

"Y yo soy...” Jadeo su ultima bocanada de aire,” yo soy Iron man".

Una luz cegadora y después silencio, se sentía en paz.

¿El estaba flotando? Sí en efecto estaba flotando, ¿estos eran sus pensamientos o era algo mas? O mierda no, definitivamente no estaba filosofando. 

Porque podia tener sus pensamientos y no sentir su cuerpo,  así es como se sentía estar muerto , pensó,  definitivamente estaba muerto .

" Señor estar ganamos...señor Stark"  o muriendo

Oh el niño, se escucha bastante roto, si sintiera lo abrazaria intentando calmarlo, y le diria algo como  _no llores mocoso los Avengers no lloran_ .

Extrañaba al mocoso 5 años sin verlo, su muerte que fue incapaz de evitar, el deicidio cargar con el peso de verlo morir , de ver como se iba hecho polvo entre sus brazos y recordó dia y noche las ultimas palabras,  Señor Stark no me quiero ir , para recordar lo incapaz de que fue de protegerlo.

Cada noche tenia la misma pesadilla, verla desaparcer antes sus ojos, una y otra vez, durante 5 largos y pesados años, vivio con el peso en su alma y corazon de perder a Peter. Se prometio a si mismo que si regresaba entablaría una relación, padre e hijo, por que ese niño, porque Peter se metio tan profundo en su mente, que el medio de ser como su padre parecia ya una comedia. Le diría que si escucho sus mensajes, que se sentía tan malditamente orgulloso de el. 

Que el era un héroe.

Pero velo aquí, muriendo, coexistiendo en la nada.

Recordó cuando fue secuestrado en Afganistán, sabia que tal vez ese era el final del gran Tony Stark, pero no, fue el momento donde resurgio mas fuerte y capaz que nunca. Porque ahí nacio Iron Man.

Vivió para ser Iron Man y murio siendo Iron Man  demasiado poético , para su propio gusto. Pero aun así, si vivía ahora, por pura cosa del destino, las secuelas del uso del guantelete, la radiacion que emnaba este, eran demasiadas... no lo lograría y lo sabia. Pero si tan solo pudiera volver...  demasiado estupido y esperanzador para mi, supéralo Tony avanza estas muerto o muriendo.

" ¿En que estas pensando?" habia alguien capaz de meterse en sus pensamientos o que demonios estaba pasando aquí.

Que pasaría si pudiera regresar al pasado.  Es mas facil pensarlo que hacerlo

"Podemos hacer eso"

¿Strange? 

Definitivamente era su voz. Diablos  _¿murió con el?_ No, el estaba vivo sabia que estaba vivo. El murió para que todos ellos murieran. Asi que TIENE que estar vivo.

" Podemos reiniciar el Universo"

¿Esta loco?

Definitivamente esta loco, lograron viajar en el tiempo, pero no podian era imposible alteral el fujo del tiempo en este presente y volverlo hacia el pasado

Sumandole al hecho que el esta muerto o agonizando para ser mas precisos. 

Si el viajara otra vez al pasado seria con su ¿conciencia intecta? ( si, si eso es, el podía acoger ese termino). Eso no podria generar efectos mariposas y alterar el flujo continuo de la realidad. 

_Strange no deberia hacer esto, los daños pueden ser incontables._

"Lo haré” ahora quería golpearlo con su cuerpo metafísico “porque el mundo no puede existir sin Iron Man"

Oh no no no Merlin que mierda estas haciendo. Lo ultimo que vio (¿se podría decir así?) un verde intenso. La gema del tiempo

"Y no estarás solo Tony"

El era Tony Stark y ni muerto iba a descansar.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡¿QUE CUANTOS AÑOS DICES QUE TENIE TONY?!.

CAP 1

Año 1993

Si Tony pudiera describir lo que sentía este momento en su cabeza seria algo como, si un camión de carga pesada le pasara repetidas ocasiones y sin el traje de Iron Man. Conclusión como la mierda misma se sentía.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos permitiendo que se adaptaran a la luz del cuarto donde se encontraba. Cuando termino de de adaptar a la luz, fue consciente de donde estaba.

Solto un bufido odiaba los hospitales.

Levanto su mano, para observar que se veía mas limpia de lo que recordaba, volvio a bajarla confirmando sus sospecha, el **regreso al pasado**. 

Se quedo un rato acostado viendo solamente la pared, mientras los medicamentos iban bajando y su ira floreciendo o era el miedo.

Regresar otra vez al pasado pero estaba vez como su yo mas joven era una mierda. Odiaba la magia y odiaba a Strange, quería golpearlo, por dejarlo nuevamente en la deriva y lo haría, pero todo a su debido momento. 

¿Cómo demonios termino aquí?, busco ente sus recuerdos, apareciendo luces, humo y gente exclamando sorprendida, suspiro, lo mas probable que unas de sus fiestas desenfrenadas salió mal, como siempre. Como recordaba algo que no era su recuerdo… _¿acaso importa?_

Se levanto de la cama con un gruñido, luchando con la intravenosa en el proceso, odia esta cosas.

“ Mejor me voy de aquí antes que los medios se enteren” se puso las pantuflas tan típicas para los pacientes, ¿Dónde demonios dejo sus zapatos?,no le digan que llego aquí sin calzado, gruñendo se puso las pantuflas, bueno no están tan mal .

Se encamino hacia la puerta, abriéndose justamente, adiós plan de huida,

Cuando presto atención de quienes eran se quedo petrificado; era su mejor amigo ( _todavia es_ ), Rhodey, joven, uno sin las secuelas de Civil War, caminando sin ayuda de una prótesis, erguido perfectamente en sus dos pies. 

Oh señor, su Rhodes estaba intacto. Pensó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agua 

Rhodey se detuvo viendo como Tony estaba listo para escapar, lo cual lo molesto mas de lo que ya estaba.

“ Tus malditas fiestas” comenzó su regaño y acercandose a Tony lentamente como un tigre a su presa “me tienen cansado, te he dicho miles de veces que solo te…” se detuvo cuando sintió a cierto castaño cortando la distancia y envolviendo en un abrazo “harán daño…” 

Tony estaba extasiado, mandando al traste el regaño, estaba demasiado perdido en el mundo de **_RHODEY ESTA A SALVO Y COMPLETO._** Sin darse cuenta del todo (o tal vez si lo hizo pero lo ignoro), derramo una cuantas lagrimas.

Diablos estaba feliz de verlo así. Tal vez no odiaba del todo a Strange.

“Ey ey Tones” dijo mientras subía y baja su mano por la espalda tratando de darle consuelo. 

Duraron unos segundos mas abrazados y cuando sintió que Tony estaba mas calmado comenzó a separar sus cuerpo con delicadeza vio una sonrisa bastante deslumbrante de parte de Tony, Rhodes sabia que sonrió para no preocuparlo.

Pero no estaba admitiendo que estaba menos enojado viendo a un Tony con ojos rojos y una sonrisa. _Parece un perrito pateado bajo la lluvia, uno feliz, pero pateado_. Genial ya no estaba tan enojada con Tony, solto un suspiro y se froto la cara.

“ ¿Estas bien?, ¿paso algo?” Tony sabia porque de las preguntas, el jamas lloraba no después de la muerte de Maria.

 _Diablos, que desastre_ , pensó Tony mientras miraba al hombre que entro junto a su amigo, tal vez podía desviar su atención con la otra persona en esta habitación pero, parecía que estaba mirando la carpeta con bastante interés es mas parecía que quería fusionarse con ella. _Plan fallido_

“Perdona Honeybear estoy un poco sensible.” Dijo mientras daba un paso atrás poniendo mas distancia y disminuyendo un poco su sonrisa (porque si estaba feliz de ver a su mejor amigo) “Suelo ser sensible, ya sabes cosas de la edad”

“¿De la edad?” Miro a Tony como si tuviera una segunda cabeza, el siempre negaba el hecho de que envejecía o tenia mas años ¿desde que?, Los 20. Tony Stark y aceptar que estaba creciendo era imposible “ Tony tienes 23 años” cambio su tono a unos mas juguetón y Tony sabia que se venia una broma “ no estas tan viejo aunque, si te estas poniendo mas viejo”.

Tony sonriendo también, Rhodes siempre será Rhodes 

Esperen… ¿23 dice? _¡Santos Nikolas Tesla!_. 

Que tan atrás me mando Strange. Su mente se estaba yendo al traste, demasiado rápido, esto es tan inverosímil, ridículo. Creía que había regresado atrás uno o dos año cuando mucho antes de Ironman, no 17 putos años antes.

Dando pequeños tumbos llego a la cama donde dejo su trasero caer y ponía su cabeza en sus manos frotando su cabello. Admitía que se lo estaba tomando calmado cuando despertó, ¿Quién puede culparlo? Viajar al pasado ya no es “ **ciencia ficción** ”, mas cuando él lo descubrió ( aunque su viaje era raro, particular y mágico. Definitivo odiaba la magia)

Mientras Tony se perdía en el agujero negro que tenia de mente y maldecía en diferentes formas a Strange. No se percato que el Doctor se fue acercando hasta que se posiciono en frente a Tony, dejando caer su mano en el hombro de este sobresaltándole, 

Mirando hacia arriba lo vio Stephen Jodido Strange..

“Señor, necesito hacer unas cuantas preguntas” dijo mientras movía su linterna en sus ojos, Tony seguía congelado, no se molesto ni cuando la luz casi quemara su retina “¿sabe que año es? ¿ sabe su nombre? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿ donde estamos?”

Salió por fin del shock, mejor salir de aquí ahora o me volveré un asesino, primero busco respuestas (¿las había?) y después me encargo del funeral de Strange.

Se levanto tan rápido que Strange no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y, si no fuera porque Rhodes lo atrapo se iba de bruces. Tony NO se iba a quedar aquí, necesitaba tiempo, espacio y pensar. De preferencia lejos del Dr Strange.

Rhodes antes de percatarse que pasaba y regañar a Tony, se dio cuenta que ya no había Tony a quien regañar. Dejo a Dr Strange integro y fue tras su amigo

“¡Tony!,” Miro a Rhodey con molestia mientras lo seguía a trote y bloqueando su camino “¿que demonios paso ahí?” Señalo el cuarto donde había dejado un muy enojado Strange.

Tony miro un poco sobre su hombro, confirmado que no los había seguido, tal vez estaba muy enojado por casi tirarlo conociendo el ego de Strange ( si se podía decir que lo “conocía”).

“Entonces Tony” dijo Rhodes para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones “Conoces al Dr Strange” tal vez lo conocía y eso explica un poco su reacción solo un poco… ¡Oh! Oh dios mío ya sabia que estaba pasando aquí “¿Una de tus conquistas de noche? ” pregunto con una ceja alzada sugerentemente.

Tony lo miro sorprendido, uno cuando este hombre sabia de su bisexualidad y dos porque demonios se acostaría con Strange, no iba a negar la tensión ¿sexual?, en la nave frente al niño (diablos pobre Peter), pero paso solo eso, fin de la historia.

“Siempre lo supe” contesto sin necesidad de que se le pregunto.

¿Debería preocuparse?

“ Dejemos temas triviales para luego, ¿a donde crees que vas?” Y levanto la mano antes de que Tony dijera algo “ Porque la respuesta es no estas yendo a ningún lado, te quedaras aquí” demasiado énfasis, Tony arrugo su nariz “ a recibir atención medica y cuidados DE MEDICOS, no de JARVIS, aunque es una IA bastante inteligente no es medico.”

Por tercera vez en esta noche su mundo dejo de girar JARVIS su JARVIS estaba vivo y no era Visión.

“Verdaderamente necesito ir a casa” dijo mientras empujaba un poco a Rhodey para que se moviera.

“¿Por qué?” Puso sus manos en los hombros de Tony, evitando que se moviera, este miro a bajo sus pantuflas como si fueran una pieza mecánica ultimo modelo. “Tony” sabia que Rhodes lo presionaba porque se preocupaba pero, no quería y no podía ya mentirle a el a su mejor amigo.

“Yo no puedo decirte” suspiro realmente no quería mentirle. “ no se como explicarte” lo cual era verdad entendía que había viajado al pasado, pero su mente estaba tan enredada para entender completamente “por lo menos no ahora.” 

“¿Tiene algo que ver con la razón que me abrazaras y llenaras de mocos mi camisa favorita?”.

Tony sonrió y miro a su amigo “algo así” .

Rhodes lo miro y suspiro

“ Bien tu ganas” libero a de sus manos y el lo miro como si el ahora tuviera dos cabezas ¿Cuándo Rhodes lo dejo irse sin darle mas pelea? “No me mires así, fuiste sincero cosa rara” Tony sintió como se le estrujo el corazón “ pero si te sientes mal me tienes que decir, si o si, caíste de las escaleras, no fueron muchas y no creo que tu cabeza dura se haya abollado” Rhodes y sus bromas particularmente malas para bajar la tension “pero duraste mucho tiempo inconsciente” suspiro frustrado y rascando su frente ¿debería atarlo mejor a la cama del hospital? Porque ya se estaba arrepintiendo de permitir su fuga “pero bueno ay una excepción para todo y esta Tony será la ultima, que te concedo.”

Rhodes se quito para que Tony pasara “bien prometo marcarte si algo sucede si no lo hago yo lo, lo hará…” se quedo un momento pensado, ¿estaba feliz o asustado?, definitivamente un poco de ambos “JARVIS”

”Bien, hablare con el Doc pero puedo decir desde ya que no va estar muy feliz, de permitir que te fugues” cuando Tony se estaba caminando le grito “ me debes una, bueno dos porque alguien tuvo que suplirme antes de venir aquí a salvarte el culo” 

Tony sin voltearse levanto el pulgar sonriendo feliz.

“ ¿Ya se largo?” Rhodes brinco al no percatarse lo cerca que estaba, el Dr Strange. ¿En que momento llego? Y si no luce nada feliz. Iba a compensarlo con un cheque jugoso.

Tony después de salir, se percato de como demonios iba a ir a la torre.

“¿Jefe?” Tony brinco como gato.

“¿Happy?” Ya sabia como iba a regresar a casa

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENO NECESITABA GENERAR UNA IMPRESIÓN NEGATIVA DE TONY EN STRANGE NO ME PEGUEN BYE.  
> Escribi esto a las 2 de la madrugada (no me culpen) cambie bastantes cosas y agregue texto blah blah asi que no me odien, y dejenme su like su les gusto o su comentario dandome sugerencias


	3. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí hay una escena del crimen y Rhodes esta en el mundo equivocado.

"Gracias Happy"

"Es mi trabajo jefe"

Happy y él se acercaron al elevador, Tony antes de apretar el botón para llamar el elevador, le dijo a Happy sin mirarlo del todo.

" Sabes Happy, debería tomarte una semana de vacaciones, necesitas descansar de toda la mierda que he hecho estos últimos años"podría jurar que Happy estaba asustado " no te estoy despidiendo Happy, solo estoy siendo buen jefe dándote unas vacaciones adelantadas y pagadas"

"Jefe, usted no se sabe cuidar" Auch Happy que directo, soltó un suspiro cansado.

"Happy soy lo suficiente, capaz de cuidarme solo" Happy elevo mas su ceja ( _¿eso era posible llegaria a Asgard si seguía así?_ ) " puedo cuidarme lo prometo, llamare a Rhodey o a ti si pasa algo"

Happy no se veía muy convencido aun. _Diablos hombre_

"O podrias llamar a Stane" Apreto los puños y aflojo sus puños varias veces. _No estaba haciendo esto aquí y ahora._

"O Stane." Ese maldito hijo de perra, esperaba que no se haya escuchado el disgusto en su voz, aunque estaba seguro que fue así y Happy decidió ignorarlo.

"Bien me iré, solamente por que son pagadas por usted" Happy acepto pero no tan feliz o eso le hizo creer. Pero el puede aceptar eso.

"Te veo en una semana amigo" le dio unas palmadas al hombre y este se fue, se veía bastante tenso. Presiono el botón de su ascensor, llegando bastante rápido, _por fin voy a poder descansar o torturarme mentalmente,_ mientras subía al elevador estaba pensado en cómo solucionar el problema Stane ¿matarlo de una seria muy precipitado?.

Una vez que las puertas del elevador se abrieron vio el desastre que quedaba por mansion, esto definitivamente era obra de unas de sus locas fiestas, el estilo de vida sin medidas lo tenia muy enfermo y cansado, por eso hace años había renunciado a él.

Fue poco a poco acercando se a lo que se supone era su sillón, pero tenia mas finta de ser un porta vasos, tiro todo al piso y se acosto. Sentía pena por la pobre alma que vendría a limpiar esto, tomo un suspiro largo y cansado, no estaba listo pero sabia que era mejor quitar el curita rápido, dolería menos.

"JARVIS ¿estas despierto?"

"Para usted, siempre señor"

Santa mierda, lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, ( era la segunda vez que lloraba esta noche se estaba volviendo un llorón.)

Pero que podía el hacer, JARVIS estaba aquí, no Visión, no UltroN.

Solo su mas querida y apreciada IA. Esta era la voz que lo acompaño toda la vida, que lo cuido como su viejo, Jarvis. Este era su viejo compañero de aventuras. Si tan solo no hubiera creado a Ultron _no espera no estaba yendo por ese lado._ El sabia después de años de terapia Ultron NO FUE SU CULPA, no podía prever como la gema de la mente funcionaba, no sabia que los gemelos Maximoff actuarían, lo que si debió haber hecho era hace mucho tiempo una copia de seguridad de JARVIS, pero eso no paso, lo ultimo que quedo de é era solo un atisbo y si volvía a hacer el código ya no seria su JARVIS, así es como se formo Vision solo de un pedazo medio muerto de su JARVIS, porque no estaba dejando morir lo poco que quedaba de su amigo.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron momentáneamente, tendría que existir Visión en este tiempo, ¿tendria la capacidad de volver a perder a JARVIS?, aceptar su muerte pero, para crea a Vision, tuvo que existir primero Ultron y eso no estaba pasando estaria loco si cometia ese error una vez mas. Entonces, seria crear al androide primero, y fueron muchas cosas lo que lo conformaron, empezando por su cuerpo desarrollado por Helen Cho, el rayo de Thor (que fue bastante Frankestein), también formado por las mentes de JARVIS, Bruce, Ultron y él mismo. ¿Cambiaria algo si no tenia la mente de Ultron en el.

Bueno es un tal vez no sea capaz de recrear a Vision por la cantidad de factores que se necesitaba, pero si hubiera una posibilidad de crearlo sin riesgo de que termine cierto robot con tendencias a la psicopatía lo haria, pero no estaba perdiendo a JARVIS solo sus códigos bien estructurados, o sea una copia de seguridad de él , llamenlo egoista pero no iba a perder a su hijo nuevamente, que clase de padre era si sacrificaba un hijo por otro, simplemente no estaba sucediendo.

Diablos se esta poniendo en modo mamá osa.

"¿Señor ¿se encuentra bien?" Se ha de ver quedado bastante tiempo en silencio como para que Jarvis se preocupara.

Desconcetandose totalmente de la parabola de JARVIS/Vision

¿ _El estaba bien?_ Quiero decir para el hace solo unas horas estaba peleando con Thanos y todo su ejercito de mascotas alienígenas, hace solo unas horas acaba de morir, hace unas horas dejo al mocoso que amaba como un hijo, diablos solo se habían dado un abrazo lleno de escombros y heridas. Hace al menos unas horas el se sacrifico por el universo (para que lo regresaran al pasado maldita paralelismo) y ahora estaba aquí en su sala divagando en como no perder a su IA otra vez.

Todavia tenia tantas cosas que pensar y le dolia tanto la maldita cabeza, gruñendo se froto las sienes para ver si eso aminoraba su carga cerebral y claro que no funciono

"¿Debería llamar al Sargento Rhodes?" JARVIS siempre insistente pero no podia culparlo al final de cuentas, era un desastre fundido en su sillon.

"No J, estoy bien" se quedo un momento el silencio " estoy bien J solo necesito..."

"Podría sugerir una noche de sueño en su habitación, aunque esta por amanecer, estoy seguro que podría descansar un poco"

"Sabes J, eso suena maravilloso"

Basta de torturase mentalmente, lo haría mañana ¿ o era hoy?, corregía lo haría hoy pero mas tarde.

Rhodes por un momento pensó que algo había salido mal, en la practica con los nuevos modelos de jets y termino en un universo paralelo porque lo que estaba viendo esta lejos de ser Tony.

"Puedo saber que estas haciendo" camino mas de cerca para ver que sus ojos no lo engañaban, _esto es una escena del crimen, la mas horrible que haya visto_

"¿Qué no estas viendo muñeco?" Tony tomando la ultima botella de alcohol para tirar su contenido en el desagüe "cambiando mi vida para mejor"

" Me estas diciendo que te golpeaste la cabeza tan fuerte que te cambio la personalidad y ahora quieres una vida mejor" sonaba bastante escéptico" así de la noche a la mañana."

"Bueno si quieres verlo desde ese punto de vista" terminando de vaciar la botella y las ponía justo en la caja donde estaban las demás "es posible"

" Acabas de..." ¡Oh! Rhodes parece que va explotar "¡ACABAS DE TIRAR MILES DE DOLARES EN EL DESAGÜE ASI NO MAS!" Rhodes acaba de explotar "Pudiste no se, venderlo" miro las botellas como perritos que si fueran un montón de gatitos " o dármelo si ya no lo querías" miro hacia el techo frunciendo el ceño "no le diste esa idea JARVIS"

" Lo hice Coronel, solo que el señor decidió no tomar mi sugerencia" JARVIS sonó solo un poco ofendido.

"Rhodesbear hice esto porque creas o no es bastante terapéutico".

Aunque el ya había dejado de tomar hace ya mucho tiempo, seguía siendo bastante terapéutico tirar todo en el desagüe o al demonio, si bastante terapéutico.

"¿Terapéutico tirara miles de dólares así no mas?"

"Seamos honestos, he gastado mas dinero y en peores formas" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no es algo que estaba orgulloso de admitir pero, esto era lo mejor que había hecho ( claro en esta línea del tiempo). " que piensas J podemos hacer un vitral bastante bueno con todas estas botellas"

" Lamento informarle señor que esa no es una área de trabajo en la que especialice"

"Bueno siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender ¿no?" mientras llevaba la caja de regreso a su mini bar. Las apilaría a ahí mientras se animaba a bajar a su taller.

"Rhodes podrías dejar de mirarme como si acabara de asesinar a un montón de gatitos" pero Rhodes seguía viéndolo tan intensamente, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Tony "Bien me rindo" poniendo sus manos dramática en la mesita que tenia ahí "aun no estoy en bancarrota o algo así solo por deshacerme de un vicio que no me estaba llevando por el buen camino".

"Y sigo sin creer que tomaste la decisión así sin mas".

"Bueno Rhodes, la gente cambia" Tony sentía que se estaba desesperando, el también puede tomar buenas decisiones. Respiro profundamente nada iba ganar enojándose, era molesto si, pero la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana ( _diablos ya la cague no llevo ni un día y ya metí el pie)_. Pero bueno ya había tomado la decisión y ya no podía recuperar el licor.

"Aun están tus cervezas artesanales en mi nevera si es lo que te preocupa que tira" bromeo para aliviar la tensión mala que se estaba generando.

"Tony si hubieras tirado, tu y yo no estaríamos hablando tan pacíficamente" Tony rio bajito, Rhodes parecía bastante asesino en este momento.

"Okey si, si eso tiene bastante lógica" Tony recargo un poco su cuerpo en la barra " ¿A que se debe que me hayas visitado?"

"¿Todo esta bien Tones?".

"¿Vamos a practicar el método socrático?"

"Tony..." sonaba un poco solo un poco amenazador

"Bien, si Rhodes estoy mejor que bien"

No le estaba creyendo y lo sabia por su expresión. _DIABLOS, bien Tony nueva táctica._ Soltó un suspiro como si se sintiera bastante cansado y se sentó lentamente en el taburete de lado de Rhodey. (Mira esto araña yo también puedo actuar).

"Eh estado pensado en estos últimos meses si esto, si mi yo alcohólico" señalo las botellas y a si mismo " iba a ser mi legado, soy mi padre mas joven, un borracho de mierda que crea armas" se froto los ojos para mas drama "Y no Rhodes no quiero ese legado sobre mis hombros, quiero MI legado, mis propias ideas y hare cosas grandes, mejores que mi padre, ya no seré conocido como el hijo de Howard, seré Tony Stark".

"Y la fiesta..."

"Nunca doy un discurso tan conmovedor y lo tenias que matar" sonrió de lado " fue una fiesta de despedida, a mi vida desastrosa".

Rhodes se cruzo de brazo y miro al techo, analizando lo que le había dicho su amigo.

"Te creo, bueno medio te creo, pero como hiciste una buena acción hacia ti mismo lo pasare" Rhodes frunció el ceño _creo que si sigo dando por su lado se acostumbrara._ " Esto verdaderamente será la ultima entendiste Tony no mas."

"una cosa mas" El tono que uso Tony hizo que lo mirara fijamente " no le cuentes nada de esto a Stane" .

"¿Por qué no? Stane seria el primero en felicitarte, ahora si podrás tomarte enserio la empresa y tu legado de CEO"

 _Por ese mismo motivo no puedes decirles_ , _el me quiere muerto, el quiere lo que yo tengo y tenerme drogado y borracho es una manera fácil de obtenerlo._

"Le daré la sorpresa yo mismo con el tiempo, tal vez después del año de mi rehabilitación auto impuesta".

"Te tengo un trato" Tony ya sabia que no le iba a dar de su lado, porque le piensa que Stane es como un padre y el necesita saber todo lo que hacia (algunas veces se molestaba con Rhodey por contarle todo a Stane) "no le digo, si tu vas y te disculpas con el Dr. Strangre"

¿Perdón?

"¿Perdón?"

"Ayer casi haces que bese el piso y aparte escapaste eras su paciente Tony fue muy grosero"

También fue muy grosero regresarlo al pasado y no esta recibiendo una disculpa.

"Rhodes..."

"Mira, no me es difícil ceder el no contarle a Stane, tienes razón necesitas mas tiempo de demostrar que puedes con esto, pero... esto es la única manera que tengo para que te disculpes con el buen medico" Rhodes lo miro serio " No nos convendría que nos odiara a ti por huir y yo por ceder, ya sabes que tiende mucha gente a apuntarte con armas" a enfrentado peores cosas y seguía vivo, bueno... " y ser militar también..."

Rápidamente se le hizo un nudo a la garganta a Tony, recordando las secuelas de Civil War y cuanto tardo en darle a Rhodes la posibilidad de caminar bien, el era un ingeniero en mecatrónica bastante bueno y era un jodido genio... pero de igual manera tardo bastante en crear el prototipo perfecto.

"Bien" alzo las manos "Iré a pedir disculpas por mi mal comportamiento".

"Diablos ¿te vas a disculpar? El gran Tony Strak, mejor pago por eso, en vez de disculparme" Hoy definitivamente se levanto del lado contrario de la cama "Tendré que pedir que te graven, necesito evidencia de que sabes disculparte"

"JA JA JA que gracioso ornitorrinco"

"Pensé que me ibas a rechazar, aceptaste con bastante facilidad"

"Bueno las personas cambian" se levanto y camino a la cocina.

"¿Sabes cocinar?" Rhodes sabia que algo andaba mal con el mundo hoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis donuts, este fue un capitulo de relleno pa ir conociendo al nuevo Tones. Y que tal eh Tony sabe cocinar (a diferencia de la creencia de toda la gente) en mi historia tal vez no lo mencione (o tal vez si) el se la vivió pegado a Jarvis y Anna su esposa en algún punto ayudo a ellos a cocinar (y déjenme decirles que es bastante bueno, simplemente es bastante vago para hacer algo) y vivió casi solo por 4 años so… sip sabe cocinar  
> Asi que sip donuts agiten esas chispas de color por la emoción, tendremos un Tony hogareño.  
> La torre Stark no existe aun y el vive un poco lejos de los suburbios de New York es una mansión que grita Tony Stark, el porque no vive en Malibu es simplemente el no encajaría con mi historia y dos porque el quiere estar en donde el nacio fin.  
> Por cierto Rhodes ama los videos de gatitos, por eso puse gatitos en vez de los perritos.  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo sus dudas y sugerencias son leídas con todo mi amor y cariño. No olviden dejarme sus me gusta y si no lo dejan pos bueno ni modo pero muchas gracias por leer mis locas ideas.  
> Y si se preguntan porque no puse todo el desamdre de la cabeza de Tony fue por , lo pongo ahorita y será bastante repetitivo, saben, o sea me refiero que cansara leer y volveré a Tony un mártir. Se que parece que se tomo todo bastante bien pero, ha pasado por cosas mas locas así que meh, después de Thanos nada fue sorpresa. Auqnue claramente esta frustrado por lo que volvió y eso es lo que desarrollare y el IRONSTRANGE. ASI QUE SI AGARRENSE EN EL PROX VIENE STRANGE  
> CHAO DONUT JEFE FUERA PERDON POR EL POST TAN LARGO .


	4. CAP 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange siendo Strange

CAP 3.

“Bienvenido señor” Y bueno aquí estaba, en su taller.

JARVIS encendió todos los sistemas, dándoles la típica bienvenida, arrugo la nariz.

 _Dios todo esto es tan viejo_ suspiro mientras se acercaba a su mesa de trabajo _viejo no obsoleto._

“J a partir de ahora todo lo que diseñe ira a mi servidor personal” Iba a cambiar muchas cosas, entre ellas conservar sus proyectos como suyos, no quería que Stane metiera mano en nada.

“Muy bien señor”

Escucho unos pitidos bastante conocidos, era DUM-E sosteniendo muy feliz lo que parecía una taza de café, (pero el color y aroma parecía mas aceite de algún motor).

“Intoxicar a tu padre, con aceite de motor, no es muy filial de parte tuya DUM-E”. Pero como Tony no podía despreciar al hijo que mas quería tomo la taza, haciendo a la maquina, la maquina mas feliz de este planeta. Tony juro que murió de ternura, acaricio la mano robótica de DUM-E lo que lo hizo mas feliz. Una vez que se canso de acariciar la mano se sentó en esos sillones que tenia para que Rhodes viniera a molestarlos, se desparramo y soltó un suspiro demasiadas cosas que pensar, _¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?_ Frunció el ceño con dolor, el maldito efecto mariposa era un dolor en el culo _.¿Qué cosas puedo cambiar, que tanto puedo hacer ahora para evitar que Thanos vuelva aniquilar a medio universo, que tengo que hacer para salvar el chico y lo mas importante, que puede hacer para prevenir su muerte?._

El único plan que se le ocurrió es ir por las calles de New York gritando `ey miren va a llegar un loco morado con tendencias genocidas a la tierra y va a aniquilar la mitad de la vida en la tierra´ y eso lo mandaría con pase directo a un manicomio que haría muy feliz a Stane, porque ese hombre era feliz si Tony se quitaba de su camino.

Se enredo el cabello frustrado , él todavía no era un héroe, no tenia el traje y su único logro (que ni siquiera era un logro real para el) era crear armas lo suficientemente buenas que organizaciones terroristas les encantaban.

Bueno estaba claro cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer ahora para evitar la llegada de cierto genocida era inútil, aparte los únicos que podrían ayudar ahora a planear no estaban disponibles del todo, el soldado loco asesino con lavado cerebral estaba en control de Hydra e ir a recuperarlo sin sus propulsores o traje era suicida y por otro lado estaba Capitana Marvel, lo cual no era opción ir y decirle a Fury _“se tu sucio secretito”_ haría que termine su único ojo encima suyo lo cual también alertaría a Hydra por un motivo u otro y bueno, tener dos organizaciones llenas de asesinos pisando sus pies no era el sueño de su vida, estaba queriendo evitar morir.

También estaba Strange y Steve. El caso de Strange era complicado y turbulento, para eso el tendría que perder sus manos e ir a Hogwarts y bueno si iba (que tendría que ir gracias a Rhodey) y le decía “ _Doc, necesito que se haga mierda las manos y luego vaya a aprender truquitos mágicos_ ” iba a terminar con una buena demanda y una orden de alejamiento y eso tampoco estaba pasando, y Steve tendría que ponerse en contacto con SHIELD,

Aparte de que al descongelarlo , esta vez pensaba hacer lo correcto, introducirlo poco a poco a la vida moderna, SHIELD fallo estrepitosamente volviendo mas difícil la relación con Rogers.

Bueno esta decidido los planes de la invasión y la búsqueda de aliados, serian despues de que el se creara fama como Iron Man, así SHIELD lo buscaría a el, pero estaba vez el sabría manejarlos mejor.

Ser IronMan fue lo mejor que pudo parsarle, demostró que el podía reivindicarse en la vida, ser un héroe, pero su pasado no lo dejo ser totalemnte un héroe y mucho menos ser contado totalemte como uno en los Avengers, en unos años el seria conocido como el Da vinci o el mercader de la muerte lo cual le costo mucho a su credibilidad de ser un mejor hombre cuando fue Iron Man, todos lo veían como un asesino, el destructor de varios países, todo por que fue lo suficientemente estúpido para confiar en Stane, ese hombre vendió SUS armas, a organizaciones criminales, las creaciones de Howard y de el que eran para proteger y ayudar, terminaron siendo las que mataron a miles de soldados y civiles y generan la caída de de ciudades.

Pero eso estaba cambiando en 5 años se encargaría de dejar la empresa, crearía una imagen publica bastante fuerte, para que Stane no lo toque cuando el se salga de Stark Industries.

Sus armas y su planos serian patentados a su nombre, cuando dejara la empresa se iría con ellos, detendrá la producción de sus armas y se llevara las que quedaron.

Sabia que Stane vería que tendría éxito (así como lo tuvo cuando dejo las armas) y como el hombre codicioso que es siempre querría el poder Stark, iría detrás de el, para quitarlo del camino y hacerse de sus logros, así que buscaría la organización de los 10 anillos y ahí es cuando nacería Iron Man, pobre Stane no sabría que el cazador terminaría siendo cazado.

Lo primero será crear los Starkphones, Starkpads, después el apoyo a hospitales en su nombre , con la creación de tecnología de vanguardia y la fundación María Stark. Todo en ese orden, simultáneamente.

Y necesitaba empezar por los teléfonos inteligentes porque estaba claro que la cosa que tenia por teléfono explotara con el sistema que era JARVIS, ¿También estaba creando sus lentes?, sonrió, tenia trabajo que hacer.

“JARVIS enciende los motores papá tiene mucho en lo que trabajar”. Sonrio mientras maquinaba las cosas que necesitaba “Y haz una cita para ver al Dr Strange, seria muy descortés de mi parte quitarle su tiempo”

“Vengo a ver al Dr. Strange”

Un Tony con unos de sus mejores trajes y ¿esos eran unos lentes de sol?, ¿quién usa lentes en un espacio cerrado?.

“Sr Stark, el Dr. Strange se encuentra algo ocupado, no se si quisiera esperarlo o reagendar su cita” el pobre asistente se veia algo asustado, por mentirle a Tony, pero quien lo culpa, el era un imponente constructor de armas y el hombre tenia demasiado poder.

“Espare, en algun momento tendra que salir” dijo mientras sonria, para relajar al pobre asistente, esperando que quedara claro que porque no se molestaba con el porque su jefe fuera un asno, total a el le pagaban por acatar ordenes de Strange “y no me lllame Sr Stark…”

“Henry”

“Henry lindo nombre, mejor llamame Tony, el Sr Stark era mi padre” dicho esto fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones mas alejados para hablar con JARVIS, verdaderamente no esperaba usar sus gafas tan pronto.

“JAR, estas ahí”

“Para usted siempre señor” sonrio con arrogancia.

“Dime JARVIS que ves en la oficina” giro su cabeza hacia la puerta que se supone da al consultorio de Strange.

“Detecto una firma de calor, señor” oh su hijo siempre tan eficiente, se sentia un padre orgulloso.

“Y bien buddy cuantame que esta haciendo nuestro Doc” se acomodo en el sillon, de lo mas traqnuilo y feliz.

“Parece señor que, esta jugando ajedrez en su computadora” _¿Esas cosas prehistoricas tenian para jugar ajedrez?,_ fruncio el ceño, _¿tambien deberia crear computadoras, con mejores juegos para el ocio o tan siquiera que representen un verdadero reto?_

“Tira el sistema de esa computadora y apagala, no permitas que la reinicie” penso un poco “ y tambien al intercomunicador frielo, asi Strange tendra que salir a buscar al tecnico” era un maestro en hacer planes “ y pon en la lista de cosas por hacer, crear computadoras con mejores juegos”

“Listo señor y he puesto un pediente mas en la lista señor”, JARVIS siempre fue una voz plana pero sonaba divertido, quien diria que hacer maldades hacia feliz a su IA

“JAR eres tan eficiente” No tuvo que esperar mucho para que saliera un Strange, con cara ¿qué extraño?, se rio amaba sus bromas internas.

“Gracias señor” y ahora sonaba petulante, hoy era el dia de descubrimientos.

“Henry, llama al tecnico quieres, mi computadora y el intercomunicador estan fallando”. por el rabillo del ojo vio la figura de Stark y rodo los ojos “hoy no es mi dia”.

“Hola Doc tal vez yo pueda ayudar con eso” Strange lo vio con mala cara, esperaba se cansara de esperar y se fuera, es muy conocido por los medios que Tony Stark no era muy paciente, (tal vez no deberia creer todo lo que ve en los medios).

“Oh vaya, Sr Stark no es necesario, puedo llamar al tecnico”

“No te preocupes Henry, le arreglo la compu al Doc mientras me atiende, dos pajaros de un tiro ¿no crees Strange?” herir el ego del Doc le estaba costando caro.

“Es DR STRANGE no Doc o Strange” parecia irritado “ pero esta bien supongo que de algo haz de servir” Tony puso los ojos en blanco, asi era el Doc antes de ser Harry Potter, vaya personalidad de mierda y vaya que conocia varias, la suya propia por ejemplo.

“Guiame Dr Strange” entre mas rapido acabara mas rapido se iria.

Cuando entraron a la oficina strange se quedo de pie para darle espacio al genio, lo que menos queria era estar cerca de el.

“Muy bien preciosura dime que te paso” Strange rodo los ojos, por los medio sabia que era un playboy y le habla con ese tono meloso a las feminas que caian a sus pies, pero ¿generalemte le habla asi hasta los aparatos? ¿ tenia una clase de parafilia mecanica? Iugh, no estaba teniendo esa imagen mental.

Tony sonrio, toco unas cuantas teclas de la computadora y del intercomunicador y listo. Strange lo miro mal no sera un genio en la computacion pero sabia que no er tan facil arreglar una computadora, aquí habia gato encerrado.

“Listo Doc” Tony sonrio inocentemente, el ya sabia que Strange sospechaba.

“ ¿Tu hiciste esto no?” si las miradas mataran Tony volveria a morir.

“Podriamos decir que directamente no” porque lo hizo JARVIS claro con sus ordenes “pero se podia decir que indirectamente lo hice yo” no ganaba nada mintiendo, camino para dejarle libre el escritorio y Strange se sentaba rapidamente en su silla que se veia bastante cara.

“¿Qué quieres Stark?” Dijo mientras buscaba todos los archivos importantes que tenia ahí, suspiro con alvio cuando vio que si estaban, _gracias a dios no se metio con sus archivos._

“Bueno vine a disculparme porque hace 4 dias me fugue y en mi fuga casi te lastimo”

“Me esta diciendo que afecto solo mis aparatos electricos y me esta haciendo perder mi tiempo solo para disculparse”

 _¿Perder su tiempo? Pero si estaba jugando ajedrez_ , claramente no podia decir eso sin que termine mal. Pero por algun motivo extraño ya estaba terminando mal.

“En retrospectiva tampoco me queria disculpar, pero Rhodey insistio que fue muy grosero de mi parte irme asi nada mas, aparte que mi fuega casi lo lastimo.” Hizo una pausa mientras paseaba su mirada por la oficina “ yo tambien soy una persona ocupada ya sabe soy un CEO”, tenia que aclarar que tambien era una persona con resposabilidades.

Strange le regrso la sonrisa con arrogacia

“El CEO de una industria armamentista” se sente mas recto para verse mas imponente “digame señor Stark, ya vendio SUS armas al mejor postor y por eso esta aquí, porque ya libero su agenda”

_¿Qué?, como se desvio esto._

“Perdon, mis armas son para proteger a la gente, no para asesinarlas, se vende una y exclusivamente a los militares” aunque el sabia que no era asi gracias a alguien, estaba seguro, un futuro no seria asi.

“¿Usted cree eso Señor Stark?” dijo con bastante arrogancia. “porque estoy seguro que le vende las armas a cualquier persona que ponga la suficiente cantidad de ceros en el cheque, para mantener el estilo de vida que tiene” encogio sus hombros inocentemnete como si no estuviera lleno de petulancia “mujeres para sexo barato, alcohol, drogas” se levanto de la silla y se puso enfrente de Stark que no se veia nada feliz. “mientras usted va y hace todo un espectaculo yo me quedo en el hospital a salvar la vida de la gente que sus armas ataco”

Strangre disfruto el hacer sentir mal a un hombre como Tony Stark, el genocida mas grande de la historia.

“Marcando los errores de las personas Strange, para hacer lucir mejor tu logros, no te hace ver genial” usando la sonrisa que usa con la prensa “ te hace patético”

 _¿Se lo estaba diciendo por el su vida o por las armas?_ Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta en voz alta Tony giro sobre sus talones y se largo, azotando la puerta corrió hacia las escaleras sin mirar hasta que salió del hospital.

Tony se recargo en la puerta de su auto, que magia tenia el para volver todo tan caótico, pero tomo la decisión correcta si no se iba esto iba a terminar con un Strange muy golpeado y una fuerte demanda.

Suspiro y miro al cielo aunque Strange tenia razón SUS armas mataron a miles de personas, aparte para que negar que anteriormente era como su padre solo le importaba los ceros que tenia el cheque, pero a pesar de que tenían razón las palabras de Strange, no quitaba el hecho que eran hirientes.

 _¿Así ere el Doc antes de convertirse en hechicero?._ Tal vez Strange y el eran mas parecido de lo que pensaba.

Ambos tuvieron que pasar un infierno para darse cuenta que **_no se trataba solo de ellos._**

\-----------------LA AUTORA TIENE ALGO QUE DECIR----------

Strange se merece un putazo. 

Bueno la verdad hoy no pensaba subir el capitulo pero no pude evitar terminarlo hoy y subirlos, el suspenso y la espera no es lo mío. 

aparte e decidió cambiar un poco la relación de strange y tony (si sigue siendo cando strange y tony) solo voy a cambiar un poco sus interacciones pero sera sorpresa y secreto.

BTW disfruten el capitulo.


	5. Cap 4

CAP 4.

“Bueno Tony no se que me sorprende mas el hecho que cumplieras tu palabra o que estés haciendo pastelillos” Tony dejo la charola y miro con desaprobación a Rhodey. Que todo el mundo pensaba que era un inútil en la cocina.

“Numero uno, yo cumplí mi palabra, la cual déjame decirte que el Doc es un dolor en el culo” Rhodey lo miro interrogante “terminó mal la disculpa” y antes que lo interrumpiera alzo la mano “el me ofendió a mi ahora”

“¿Qué te dijo?” sonaba preocupado y un tanto molesto.

“Solo dijo que mis armas generan todo menos protección” lo cual para el sonaba como una verdad a medias, otra vez culpo a Stane. Si pueda categorizar los dolores en el culo Stane se llevaba el primer puesto y por mucho.

“Tony…” ahora parecía arrepentido.

“Esta bien” pauso para ordenar su idea “ estoy bien, tal vez tenga algo de razón o tal vez no ya nos dirá el futuro” aunque el ya sabia la respuesta. “ Y dos a diferencia de la creencia popular de la gente” sus ojos se pintaron de nostalgia “cuando Anna y Jarvis vivían” Rhodey miro a Tony y también sonrió “ estaba tan adherido a ellos para evitar a Howard que en algún punto supongo que aprendí” miro todo los pastelitos que había hecho, verdaderamente evitaba cocinar porque le recordaban esos momentos con ellos y cada vez que intentaba cocinar el dolor de haberlos perdido era demasiado abrumador, así que ignoro el hecho que sabia cocinar y si alguien preguntaba decía que no sabia o que terminaría poniéndole aceite de motor en lugar de aceite de cocina a las comidas. Pero ahora que estaba empezando su segunda vida, quería recordar Jarvis y Anna ya que siempre tuvo los mejores momentos y ya no había dolor solo nostalgia.

Aparte esta el hecho de que la cocina es una excelente distracción ya que había casi terminado su lista de pendientes , ya que sabia como fabrico cada cosa, fue mas fácil y rápido y menos errores (aunque mas difícil conseguir los materiales), y ahora que tenia demasiado tiempo libre se estaba volviendo loco “bueno ahora que sabes mi sucio secreto hazme el favor de llevarte las pastelillos o tendré que rodar ahora a mi laboratorio, además JARVIS me recuerda cada 3 segundos que es demasiada azúcar para mi organismo, si me comiera todo los pastelitos que hago”

“Lo siento señor, pero mi protocolo me indica cuidar su alimentación, y evitar que DUM-E lo confunda con una pelota, no queremos accidente, señor”

Tony y Rhodey se quedaron boquiabiertos ahora la IA sabia hacer bromas. Tony miro a una cámara con divertido.

“Crecen tan rápido” volteo hacia Rhodey “¿entonces te los llevas o no?”

“Mira Tony yo se que eres un genio creando armas y todo” miro al cupcake que tenia en la mano con duda “y que Anna era la mejor repostera, pero este descubrimiento de ti es demasiado nuevo” vio la cara de su amigo bien lo miraba con burla, podía seguir hablando“ y tal vez confundiste el aceite o pusiste algo mas” suspiro derrotado “pero bueno como soy un buen amigo hare mi critica” miro mas el pastelillo como si tuviera escáneres en sus ojos “bueno JARVIS ¿estas seguro que no moriré por una intoxicación alimentaria por un cupcake?, tengo trabajo que hacer hoy”

Tony lo miro bastante ofendido, es la primera vez que cocina para éñ y así lo trata, vivió dos veces para nada. Estaba vida no tiene sentido Rhodes no era lindo con el, dudaba de él.

“Sabes que no te lo comas dámelo” Tony estaba a punto de quitarle el pastelillo cuando Rhodes le dio un mordisco “bueno espero que te ahogues”

¡Santos madre de los gatitos bebes!, estos son los mejores pastelillos que había probado nunca.

Ya no volvería a comprar ningún pastelillo en ningún lado viviría a base de este alimento hecho por Tony

_Muchas gracias Anna por existir y darle tus conocimientos a Tony, prometo cuidarlo bien por ti._

“Parece que vas a llorar de los buenos que están” Rhodes ni se ofendió por la soltura de su comentario.

“¿Me puedo llevar todos?” Tony se rio de su amigo yendo por su segundo pastelillo aun con crema en la cara del primero.

“Solo te los voy a dar porque me acabas de alegrar el día y porque es demasiado para mi solo con uno o dos tengo” pero levanto un dedo “solo no les digas a tus compañeros militares que yo los hice” hizo un mohín “no quiero que me miren con burla por saber cocinar”. El nunca haría eso pero la sociedad tiende a ser muy imbécil, porque la cocina es cosa de mujeres (hasta Howard lo saco de la cocina alegando con esa estúpida creencia).

“Bien” Rhodey miro con disgusto su tercer pastelillo como si el tuviera la culpa de que la gente sea una estúpida.

Después de que Rhodes se fuera y se llevara todos los pastelillos, he hizo prometerle que si hacia mas o hacia cualquier otra cosa, le marcaria para poder ir con ellos (ahí Tony le pregunto como le iba hacer cuando estuviera en otro país o continente, lo cual solo se gano una mirada bastante retadora de parte de Rhodes, dejándole claro que iba enserio, Thanos temblaría con esa mirada).

A tenido un mes bastante agitado, después de la confrontación hostil con cierto mago, decidió que era mejor empezar con sus planes de crearse una imagen publica buena y exhumar bastante de sus pecados. Obviamente sin caer en sus tendencias nada sanas para su salud; porque cada vez que intentaba ser mejor persona era la peor para si misma. Y eso es hipócrita de su parte y Tony no era un hipócrita (solo lo era cuando la situación lo ameritaba)

Le mando los planos de un arma medianamente útil a Stane para que no estuviera respirándole en el cuello (aunque verdaderamente no estaba de acuerdo), no quería también que Stane sospechara, e hiciera algo como sacarlo de la empresa o secuestrarlo, para que haga mas armas sabia que si lo hacia no podría salir invicto en esto, con la tecnología de ahora, estaba seguro que no podría hacer su traje.

Y luego estaba el hecho de los StarkPhones y Starkpads que también tuvo que darle el los planos, claramente patentado y con bastante respaldo para una vez que se largara Stane no los tuviera en sus sucias manos y así bajarle sus ingresos

También estaba el apoyo a Hospitales contactando con varios hospitales para concertar citas, (esto fue por debajo de las miras de Stane), asistiendo a cada una, exceptuando la de Hospital metro-general, ha de admitir que no quiere ver a cierto Mago con tendencias a ser un asno, verdaderamente aun estaba molesto.

Y la fundación María Stark (otra cosa que Stane no va a saber, porque si el oculta que le vende sus armas a terrorista, el también puede bailar la misma canción y mucho mejor) estaba casi lista.

Se dio una palmadita en la espalda hizo todo esto en tiempo record sin dejarse un lado y hasta mejoro su cocina. Pero ahora miro el vacío _demonios hizo todo demasiado rápido._ Suspiro con pesar. _Aun quedaba algo por hacer._

“ JAR haz una cita con el director de Metro, dile que lo veré a las 6” se levanto y se quito el polvo imaginario, haría una caja de bombas de crema, en forma de disculpa por estar ignorando las citas con el director del Hospital, no era su intención pero solo pensar en Strange activaba su modo solado de invierno.

Strange miro con el ceño fruncido la caja en el escritorio del Director.

“El señor Stark vino a hablar conmigo” Strange alzo la ceja “y me dio esto en modo de paz los hizo el mismo, según me dijo” abrió la caja y se la mostro “lucen bien y saben mejor ¿gustas uno?”

“Dudo mucho que me haya llamado solo para invitarme una bomba para el corazón” el director saco uno y lo puso en una servilleta para pasárselo a Stephen, el cual acepto a regañadientes.

“En efecto no te llame para esto, te llame para que me des una lista de cosas que creas que serian útiles para aumentar tu rendimiento y hacer tus cirugías mas eficientes”

“Esta insinuando que soy malo y lento” Strange miro al director ofendido.

“No, estoy diciendo esto para que seas mejor de lo que eres” el director y su paciencia de acero con Strange. “Stark vino aquí a ofrecernos una mano amiga para fabricar mejores maquinas y sustentos para el hospital y darnos un donativo bastante bueno”

“ Estas hablando del mismo Stark ¿no?, el famoso joven mercenario” el director quito la sonrisa de su cara, la paciencia se había ido y Strange lo noto.

“Los hombres pueden cambiar y aceptar corregir sus errores el Tony” Strange frunció el seño ante tal mote “es todavía joven y puede ser un genio pero le falta años de crecimiento” y sonrió mirando la caja “pero mientras este dispuesto a corregir sus errores, lo hará crecer como mejor persona”

“Me esta diciendo que Stark ya lo compro, solo por donar unos pocos miles de pesos” se sentó recto Tony no era un santo (el director lo sabia) y sus armas no siempre servían con el propósito que tenían, pero el también fue una vez joven y cometió errores, (tal vez su error fue confiar en las personas equivocadas. Pero aceptarlos y reivindicarse era para ser respetado, no cualquier persona acepta un error). Cosa que Strange no hacia y el sabia, tenia demasiadas quejas de parte de sus compañeros y estuvo tentado a despedirlo pero era de los mejores cirujanos.

“ Dr Strange solo haga la lista, tiene hasta mañana para entregarlo, puede retirarse” cuando Strange se levanto el director le dijo antes de cruzar la puerta “y mantenga en secreto el hecho de que Tony estuvo aquí”

Strange miro contrariado al panecillo, así es como este hombre se ganaba la vida, comprando a la gente y regalándole pancillos. Que despreciable.

Y se fue, una vez que llego a su lado del hospital casi le aventó el pan a Henry.

“Espero que no mueras, te necesito para mañana” dicho esto se encamino a su oficina cerrando demasiado fuerte la puerta haciendo que Henry casi tire la el panecillo.

Henry con mucha pena de tirarlo, porque se veía tan malditamente bien y olía delicioso, decidió darle una oportunidad.

¡Santa mierda esto era de otro planeta!, comió tan rápido de lo bueno que estaba y miro la servilleta con tristeza, maldita sea estaba demasiado bueno.

Miro el cuarto en el que estaba y recordó sus años en la universidad. _Horribles años._

“Y dime Nelson, cuanto tardara tu compañero en venir”

Franklin miro nervioso a Tony, no sabia como el se había colado a su dormitorio, para buscar a su compañero, esperaba que Murdock no se haya metido en problemas.

“Acabo de hablar con el, estará aquí en unos minutos” cuando termino de decir eso se abrió la puerta con algo de urgencias. ”¡oh! Ya esta aquí” se levanto como resorte y se encamino a la puerta “iré por algo para beber mientras ustedes hablan” y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, _Stark es bastante imponente así que lo siento amigo pero, te veré en tu funeral_.

Tony miro a Mudrock con complacencia, sin levantarse de la cama en donde estaba sentado.

“Tony Stark, pero solo llámame Tony, el Sr Stark era mi padre” Mudrock camino a la silla que estaba en su escritorio sentándose.

“Matt esta bien” vaya que seco pensó Tony “¿A que ha venido?”

“Veras, estoy planeando dejar Industrias Stark” Matt alzo las cejas sorprendido y mas aun cuando soltó esta información así sin mas “ y me llevaré hasta la ultima arma que este en esa empresa, pero se que si lo hago será una batalla bastante difícil ya que Stane hará todo lo posible por impedirlo”

“¿Y porque me cuenta todo esto?” alguien con el poder de Stark, no debería confiar en nadie para soltar esta información a alguien que ni conoce

“Te investigue, eh de admitir que hackear sistemas es uno de mis muchos talentos” Matt alzo su ceja, pero no lucia sorprendido, mas bien curioso y Tony lo tomo para seguir hablando “se que eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de esta universidad, que eres un prospecto y bastante confiable con los secretos” pensó de su alterego, se acomodo un poco mas cómodo y prosiguió “ y cuando toda esta pelea legal empiece, tu ya estará graduado y podrás ayudarme, se que si sabes de antemano toda la situación será mas fácil ganar” y extendió sus manos para mas énfasis “así que estoy para contratarte”

“¿Acaso Industrias Stark no tiene excelentes abogados?” presiono un poco mas. Tony sabia que Matt quería la verdad completa, el no conocía personalmente a Mudrock pero cuando paso Civil War y busco nuevos aliados el estaba en la lista conocido como el El diablo de Hell's Kitchen o Daredevil, pero despues tuvo mucho en sus manos para poder manejarlo conclusion jamas lo recluto, pero bueno ahora podria pero no lo presionaria para que sacara quien en realidad es. Lo haria de poco a poco y que mejor comienzo que contratarlo como su abogado. Dos pagaros de un tiro.

“Si y no, veras si son unos bastante eficientes nuestros abogados, pero esto tambien les afectara, ya que cuando salga, los puntos de cotizacion de la empresa van a caer en picada” suspiro pensando en todo el papelo que tendria en unos años, el odia el papelo “obviamnete se veran afectados por el recorte de su sutancial sueldo, asi que no creo que me apoyen”

“Entonces, en conclusion no tienes en que confiar” era mas un frase acertiva que una pregunta.

“Tengo a alguien” suspiro “ pero es ya viejo, era el abogado de mas confianza de Howard y no quiero molestarlo con trabajo tan pesado o ponerlo en riesgo, aparte si me ayudas nadie sospecharia, quien sospechara que alguien ciego” Matt alzo la ceja y Tony levanto sus manos “la gente ve una discapacidad como una debilidad, sobre todo Stane” y con eso Matt parecia meno ofendido “ aparte eres un estudiante asi que nadie sospecharia que estoy a punto de salirme de la empresa, podria ayudar mi abogado, asi que serian unas muy buena practica para ti”

“Tienes un punto” hizo un silencio “pero sigo sin entender porque te quieres ir de la empresa”

Tony se froto la frente para liberar su tension, ahora si iba a soltar la gorda.

“Veras Matt, mis armas las diseñe para que protegieran a la gente, sobre todo para ayudar a mi mejor amigo” apreto y solto varias veces las manos para manejar su coraje “ pero resulta que me entere que Stane el que pensaba que era un padre para mi, vende mis armas a organizaciones criminales” respiro pausadamnete se estab molestando y esto no era bueno “pone en riesgo a miles de personas con MIS armas, a miles de soldado y a mi mejor amigo solo por su codicia, necesito retirarme de esa empresa, porque esa empresa ni siquiera es mia, solo soy la cara y el mercenario. Estoy acabando con eso, no dejare que mas gente inocente muera por mi estupida inocencia de creer en la gente aquivocada”

Hubo un largo sielncio, Matt estaba asimilando lo que Tony le dijo y Tony estaba intentando no ir a matar a Stane y terminar de una.

“Sabes que no estu culpa verdad” Tony lo miro confundido “lo que hace la gente, no esta bajo tu control” Matt se levanto y puso la mano en el hombro de Tony “Tenias buenas intenciones cuando creaste las armas, no es tu culpa que alguien mas haya decidido darles un mal uso, no es tu culpa que pusieras tu confianza en las manos de alguien que no sabe valorarla” despues se sento a lado de Tony “Cuenta conmigo te ayudare una vez que acabe la carrera, ten por seguro que tus armas dejaran de ser de gente que le da el mal uso”

“¿Asi de facil aceptas?”

“Lo hago por la paga enrealidad, estoy pobre”

Tony pinto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era la primera persona (exceptuando a Rhodes) que no le hehchaba la culpa de nada y se sintio calido extendio la mano.

“¿Socios?” para su sorpresa Matt la tomo y sonrio todavia mas.

“Socios”

En eso se escucho la puerta abrirse y un Nelson luchando con tres cafe cerro la puerta, para luego jadear asombrado, de ver a su amigo integro.

“En este punto ya te hacia muerto”

Tony se rio a lo grande.

\-------LA AUTORA TIENE ALGO QUE DECIR-------

¿Qué acaso no lo viste venir?.

Odio a Strange y QUIERO UN PAN DE LOS QUE HACE TONY.

Y bueno como les dije que hare cambios, el siguiente episodio dara un brinco de cómo Tony renuncia y como lo ve strange.

Asi que agarrence, que sere abogada, por que me lei todo esta noche.


	6. Cap 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine es una mirona y Strange es 100% heterosexual.

CAP 5.

AÑO 1998

El flash de una cámara lo hizo volver a la realidad.

"¿Por qué motivo dejo Industrias Stark?" El reportera Flash como Tony decidió llamarlo golpeo con su pregunta, no dejando que otros la hagan.

"Diferencias creativas" voltea a ver la esquina donde estaba un Nelson y un Matt bastante divertidos.

"¿Qué diferencias creativas señor Stark?" pregunto otro reportero.

"Pues veras, yo ya no quería fabricar armas por que ya no estábamos en guerra y ellos querían que fabricara armas, fin, diferencias creativas"

"Señor Stark ¿a que se dedicara ahora?" cuando acaba esto.

"Lo que me he estado dedicando estos 5 años, apoyar en la creación de material medico y apoyo financiero a los mismos, a energías renovables sustentables, la modificación del equipo militar para hacerlo mas seguro, una mejor base satelital, tiene mejor internet gracias a mi, ¡ah! y mis famosos Starkphones, Starkpads y las computadoras, hacer bastante obras filantrópicas, ya hasta la ONU tiene una foto mia como el empleado del mes. Y tengo mas proyectos para el futuro pero prefiero mantenerlos en secreto".

"¿Qué todo eso no era de Industrias Stark?"

"No, todas las cosas que hice están avaluadas bajo mi nombre y también fueron diseñadas por mi así que una vez fuera yo y todos mis proyectos se van conmigo"

"¿Qué pasara ahora con industrias Stark?" se estaba mareando demasiadas preguntas.

"Supongo que Stane será el nuevo CEO y seguirá con la fabricación de armas, pero desde hoy lo que haga Industrias Stark ya no será mi problema, y ahora señores me tengo que ir, disfruten su día" Y antes de que alguien mas pudiera interrogarlo (o flash soltara otra pregunta) se bajo del pódium seguido de Happy y por el dúo dinámico de abogados.

Strange miro la televisión con duda, había algunas vez que el hombre no intentara llamar la atención, pero tenia que admitir que los años lo hacían mas llamativos. Espera el tuvo ese pensamiento.

"Creo que el señor Stark esta haciendo lo correcto" Stephen volteo bastante rápido a mirar a Christine " esta empezando una nueva vida lejos las armas, aparte empezo solo desde cero, es un hombre bastante admirable" y rodo sus ojos, todo el mundo estaba ciego, un asesino siempre seria un asesino.

"No me digas que tu también caíste en sus encantos" no estaba celoso, bueno solo un poco.

" Es buen hombre bastante guapo" se acerco a Strange como si le fuera a decir el secreto de su vida "y haz visto su trasero, es una perfecta circunferencia y lo sabe, y lo presume esos pantalones ajustados lo confirman". Strange vio bastante mal a Christine. "¿Qué? ay no me mires así, solo lo vi una vez y no fue apropósito se estaba peleando con la maquina expendedora" se acordó de ver al genio de maquinas pegándole a la pobre maquina por sus lunetas, si bastante cómico en su recuerdo y luego cuando cayeron las lunetas y el se agacho sus ojos fueron bendecidos "sentí envidia de la vida y su trasero, debería hacerme amiga de Bob el cirujano plástico del Hospital" parecía que lo estaba pensando seriamente.

Stephen estaba celoso, el también quería verle el trasero para comprobar si era cierto.... Malditos pensamiento intrusivos. No esperen se estaba desviando. Se sujeto el punto de su nariz Strange concéntrate.

"Le viste el trasero a un hombre mientras estábamos saliendo" bien mejor. El era heterosexual no estaba deseando verle el trasero a un hombre, sobre todo si ese hombre era Tony Stark

"No, fue un día después de romper" Strange iba a seguir discutiendo hasta que Christine fue llamada a urgencias "nos vemos, el trabajo llama" y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Strange decidió quedarse en área común de los médicos una hora mas leyendo sus investigaciones y corrigiendo unos datos para después levantarse eh irse a buscar al director, la curiosidad le estaba picando acerca de lo que Tony Stark estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo y alguien que iba a saber todo de primera mano era el director, no paso desapercibido que tenia cierto gusto por cierto genio. Una vez estuvo en la puerta del consultorio listo para tocar se freno en seco cuando escucho risas, oh vaya estaba ocupado, regresaría en otro momento, se dio la vuelta para irse cuando escucho al director.

"¿Entonces Tony te vas?" o vaya hablando del diablo.

Se pego un poco mas para escuchar.

"Tengo que, abra personas que no tendrán miedo de meterse conmigo, aunque el ejercito y la ONU me apoye" Tony suspiro " así que para evitarlo viajare hasta que las cosas se calmen"

" El mundo es un lugar peligroso Tony" el hombre sonaba genuinamente preocupado lo que hizo sonreír a Tony.

"Lo se Richard y por eso me estoy asegurando que sea un poco mas seguro, pero no podría hacerlo si muero" Strange afuera alzo su ceja, ¿tanta confianza tenían para llamarse por su primer nombre tan casualmente?

Richard se levanto haciendo que por inercia Tony lo hiciera, paso su escritorio y abrazo a Tony.

"Cuídate muchacho, no hagas nada que yo no haría"

Tony no iba a llorar era un niño grande, mejor se rio quedito por el comentario

" Lo hare" se separaron y Tony lo señalo con el dedo" también cuídate y si necesitan cualquier cosa, estoy al alcance de un mensaje" y tomo el saco que descansaba en el respaldo "me enterare si necesitas algo y no me informas JARVIS es un excelente soplón" Richard sonrió aun recordaba como había conocido a la IA de Tony, por un momento lo iba a mandar con el psiquiatra por verlo hablar solo, hasta que le explico que habla con sus lentes que tenían a su IA, y después tuvo una buena catedra acerca de que es un IA.

"Oh si es IA es bastante útil"

Justo cuando abrió Tony la puerta para marchase un Strange que estaba recargado, casi cae de cara al suelo si no fuera por que Tony lo estabilizo.

"¿Qué no te enseñaron que escuchar a escondidas es de mala educación?" pregunto Tony bastante irritado, no le gustaba la clase de gente que escuchaba a escondidas, le genero cierto odio después de Nat.

Strange no sabia donde esconder su presencia entera, lo habían descubierto de una manera tan vergonzosa.

Tony simplemente paso de largo de Strange y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. No tenia tiempo para discutir, ni cabeza para hacerlo ahora.

Richard y Stephen vieron como Tony se iba.

"Ya me estuvieras diciendo porque estabas espiando" Richard camino a su escritorio sentándose sin invitar a Strange a sentarse y lo miro mal desde donde estaba.

"Yo-yo" Strange se abofeteo mentalmente el nunca tartamudeaba "Yo quería preguntar cuales han sido las contribuciones del Sr Stark en este hospital, vi un reportaje de él hablando de mejorar los hospitales y quería saber si era verdad y usted a recibido esa ayuda..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido.

" Me estas diciendo que en estos 5 años, viendo las mejores enormes que tenemos en el hospital, crees que Stark es un hombre que fabricas armas" Se apretó el puente de la nariz "Sabes que, ni para que me molesto es obvio que no lo harías, porque siempre tienes que tener la razón" miro con mas dureza "sigue viviendo en la ignorancia, no tengo necesidad de contarte" y señalo a la puerta " ahora por favor vete"

Stephen suspiro derrotado y se fue.

"Foggy podías no comerte todo lo que hay en esta casa" este quitado de la pena se comía otra galleta de las que había hecho ayer.

"Matt como ves a tu amigo desafiando mi autoridad" El sabia que hacerle bromas a Mudrock sobre su ceguera no le molestaban a si que de vez en cuando lo hacia.

"Pues vera Sr Stark no veo" señalo su cara "soy ciego".

Foggy parecía sumamente ofendido.

"Ahora ya bromean entre ustedes" miro a Mundrock con tristeza y Tony le explico la mirada de Foggy a Matt

"Te esta viendo como si la acabaras de engañar" se acerco a donde estaba sentado Matt dejándose caer "A parte el y yo llevamos ya bastante tiempo bromeando, pero no es mi culpa que apenas lo notes" y se encogió de hombros inocentemente "entonces dúo dinámico que ha pasado" Foggy rápidamente se quito las murusas de galleta sentándose mas profesional.

"Stane quiere hacer una contra demanda para recuperar toda las armas que te llevaste incluyendo las que tu padre diseño, cuando aun vivía" Tony rio, sin gracia

"Howard es un hijo de perra, porque no confía ni en su mejor amigo" y luego paso su mira entre Matt y Foggy los cuales no parecían asombrados de cómo se dirigía a padre " en realidad nunca confió en nadie, así que cuando siempre puso todo con respecto a sus creaciones a mi nombre, sin decirle a nadie." Y se recargo mas en el asiento "así como yo cambie todos mis planos y proyectos a mi nombre, Stane esta amarrado de manos y pies, perderá inevitablemente"

"Aparte de que hicimos ese contrato en donde ellos aceptan que todos los proyectos que haz realizados en Stark Industries son tuyos" Foggy miro a sonriendo a su compañero en crimen "aparte de la pequeña clausura que nadie vio que si llegabas a marcharte de la empresa podías irte con toda lo que este a tu nombre aparte de detener la producción y venta de las armas que tu fabricaste, y si rompían ese contrato tenían que pagar un generosa cantidad de indemnización" se encogió de hombro "lo cual firmaron porque los muy estúpidos pensaban que jamás te irías, como si le deberías algo.

"Tony podemos empezar a buscar, evidencia que incrimine a Stane por la vente ilícita de tus armas a organización no gubernamentales"

Tony evito mirarlos.

"No" y esa fue su sentencia

Foggy lo miro contrariado y confundido, Matt solo inclino un poco su cabeza.

"Simplemente, no" Tony reafirmo "el es un hombre peligroso, estúpido, pero peligros, si descubre que ustedes dos están intentando interferir en sus planes, no dudara ni un segundo en eliminarlos" Tony los miro a ambos "no quiero que se metan en eso, el caerá solo por su cuenta, confíen en mi"

"¿Como sabes?" Mudrock sonaba molesto "acaso puedes ver el futuro"

 _No, pero he estado en,_ estaba un poco arto de este conocimiento, pero también sabia que no era el momento de soltar todo.

"No es que no confié un ustedes, porque si estaba pensando eso están totalmente equivocados"

"Entonces que es" insistió Foggy.

"Información peligrosa" Tony verdaderamente quería desviar el tema pero con estos dos no podía. "no quiero poner nada en peligro innecesario"

Foggy miro a Matt y este simplemente negó

"Esperaremos Tony" Matt sonaba tranquilo "pero cuando sea el momentos si no nos cuentas, te meteremos a la cárcel sin libertad a fianza, al fin somos buenos en lo que hacemos"

Tony y Foggy miraron sorprendidos a Matt para después reír.

"¿Pero cuando será el momento?" Tony sonrió.

"O créeme rubio sabrás cuando" Porque en ese momento el seria Iron Man y será un gran escandalo.

Año 2000.

Tony veía tranquilamente la ciudad de Seúl en corea.

Ya había pasado varios años escondiéndose de la furia de Stane y los accionista, corriendo de aquí haya, ayudando en nuevas investigaciones mecatrónicas para hospitales o cualquier cosa que le pidieran (mientras no fueran armas), hizo centros de ayuda para diferentes cosas, en varios países y continentes ganándose la aprobación de mucha gente (tendría que admitir que hizo unos centros de ayuda cerca de Wakanda esperando un día que T'Chaka dieras señales de vida) , sobre todo gente del gobierno, porque eso le ayudaría una vez que hiciera los tratados para los héroes, pero están vez serian hechos de manera correcta sin la intervención del imbecil Ross.

El ejercito todavía seguía resentido con el por dejar el lado de las armas, pero supone que lo toleraban por toda la ayuda en mejorar la protección de sus equipos y los buenos bonos. Rhodes, el exploto y fue a gritarle por teléfono dos horas seguidas, (la primera hora fue a el, después le toco a JARVIS, Tony estaba demasiado viejo para esto), cuando termino de gritarle le conto todos sus puntos y le dejo pistas antes las sospechas que tenia de Stane, aun estaba bastante escéptico de creerlo pero lo acepto, y termino de contentarse cuando le hizo una tarta vianner ( y siempre se preguntaba si se pudiera haber evitado los gritos si le hubiera hecho el pastel de antemano), aun que aun seguía intentando persuadirlo de volver a crear armas era menos intenso.

Matt y Foggy había abierto su despacho en Hell's Kitchen, suponía que algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Se estiro como gato perezoso, llevaba demasiado tiempo sentado en la banca mirando a la nada.

"¿Señor?" JARVIS sonaba un poco apurado.

"Dime J"

"El Dr. Strange acaba de tener un accidente"  
Se quedo frio en la banca, _¿qué?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------LA AUTORA TIENE ALGO QUE DECIR------
> 
> Ya se puso fuerte carnal <3 no me golpeen hasta el próximo capitulo.
> 
> OH por cierto no se hasta cuando suba el próximo cap tardara un poco, necesito rever por 10 vez doctor strange y hacer una presentación para mi hospital y estudiarla claro so…. To much que hacer y no time sorry don’t hate me because I LOVE YOU 3000.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REGLA BASICA DE MANEJO.  
> Tus ojos siempre en el camino.

CAP 6

AÑO 2000

“Venga el desafío Billy” Strange siguió la cirugía esperando que cambiaran la canción “Vamos Billy, debe ser una broma”

Billy se río.

“No doctor”

“Feels so good chuck Mangione 1977, me prometiste un reto esta vez Billy”

“Bueno Doctor esta equivocado es de 1978” Billy estaba muy seguro que esta ves le ganaría a Strange.

“Aunque Feels so good apareció en el ranking en 18, en realidad su álbum fue lanzado en diciembre del 77” pobre Billy hasta casi sintió pena por él.

“No. Wikipedia dice que fue en 19…” Strange lo interrumpió antes de que terminara.

“No fíjate bien”

Mientras Billy leía su derrota la ayudante le pregunto a Strange divertida, con la situación.

“Donde almacena tu cerebro información tan inútil” ella definitivamente no podía, ni quería esa información en su cerebro sobresaturado con datos médicos.

“¿Inútil?” ofendía la pregunta “dices, inútil, ese hombre hizo un hit con un fiscorno” Strange claramente no podía quedarse sin su victoria “¿Año Billy?”

“Si es del 77” dijo derrotado, pensó que estaba vez si podía ganarle a Strange.

“¡BUM!” el sabia que nunca se equivocaba. “ _Me siento bien_ ¿ven?”

“Tenia que ser” suspiro su compañera.

“Te odio” la enfermera afirmo

Strange, le paso el electrocauterio y sus pinzas a su compañera. Cuando ambos vieron a una Christine algo apurada.

“Yo lo cierro Strange anda ve”.

Salió del quirófano camino a los vestidores para tirar la bata quirúrgica y salir tras Christine.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Un herido por bala”

Strange observo la angiografía cerebral y enseguida vio el problema bastante obvio.

“Ya vi cual es el problema” le hizo zoom a la imagen y se lo mostro a Christine “le dejaron una bala” dijo con gracia. 

Christine rodo los ojos. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ir por una segunda opinión, la soberbia de Strange seguía sacando su lado malo.

“Gracias, ahora esta en el bulbo raquídeo, necesitaba tu opinión ya que Nic diagnostico muerte cerebral, pero siento que algo esta mal” Strange dejo de sentirse divertido

“Llévame con el” urgió Strange

Ambos corrieron hacia urgencias esperando que no fuera tarde.

“Ey Dr West que hace” Christine agarro la camilla impidiendo que se la llevaran.

“Procuración de órganos” movió la camilla para quitarla “es donador de órganos”

“Espera yo no ordene eso” ahora si estaba molesta.

“Ya diagnostique muerte cerebral” contesto simplemente ignorando la queja.

“Erróneamente, le hare una craniectomía suboccipital de urgencia”

“No dejare que opere a un muerto” negó con su cabeza para agregar mas énfasis.

Strage volteo la tableta ya enfadado de la actitud de Nic “¿Qué ves?”

“Una bala” dijo con fastidio _podía alguien dejarme ya hacer mi trabajo._

“Una bala , que se endureció formando una aleación de plomo y antimonio, lo cual es un metal toxico, y esto se a filtrado al liquido cefalorraquídeo”.

“Lo que ocasionó falla súbita en el sistema nervioso central” dijo Nic razonando con lo que menciono Strange.

“Hay que irnos” urgió Christine.

“No esta muerto, pero agoniza” y remarco mas molesto “¿Aun quieres sacarle los órganos?”

“Yo te asisto” _diablos que la había cagado._ Pensó.

“No, me asistirá la Dra Palmer” dijo Strange dando por termina esta discusión inútil, tenia que salvar a alguien.

Unos minutos después ya estaban operando al pobre hombre agonizante.

“Gracias” dijo Christine a lado de Strange, pero este la ignoro.

“Imagen de guía, ahora”

“No hay tiempo”

“No puedes hacerlo a pulso”

Un Nic muy molesto en la esquina le reclamo a Strange.

“No es momento de presumir Strange”.

“No, debí presumir cuando corregí tu diagnostico erróneo” Nic lo miro todavía mas molesto.

Christine también lo miro molesto, sabia que Nic estaba equivocado, pero no era manera de hablar y Strange volvió a ignorarla.

En menos de un minuto todo el material, estaba colocado y Strange estaba sacando la bala.

“Nervios craneales intactos” dijo con sorna para hacer sentir mal a Nic.

Strange empezó a meter las pinzas, pero un sonido lo estaba desconcentrando.

“Dr West, cubre tu reloj” puso su mano amortiguando el sonido.

Saco la bala, aventándolo a la riñonera, y volteo a ver a Nic con cara de superioridad, para volver y lanzar las Hartman Alligator a la mesa mayo.

Strange no quería estar aquí, después de finalizar la cirugía fue obligado a ir a la sala de espera para informar a los familiares el éxito de la cirugía, Christine acepto el abrazo de la mujer bastante agradecida por salvara a su esposo y Strange intento evitar el mayor contacto posible, odiaba el contacto de la gente, en realidad el odiaba a la gente.

Una vez fuera empezaron su camino hacia urgencias y Christine le dijo sin mas, un poco molesta.

“No hacia falta que lo humillaras delante de todos”

“Tampoco tenia que salvar a su paciente, pero es algo que no puedo evitarlo” hizo un bailecito mientras decía lo ultimo para verse mas cool y Christine solo lo vio como ridículo

“Nic es un gran Doctor”

“Acudiste a mi” contrataco Strange.

“Si bueno, quería una segunda opinión” 

“Ya tenia una segunda opinión, quería una competente ¿no?” dijo Strange petulante

“Por eso deberías ser mi neurocirujano de guardia, en urgencias”

“Oh no, no voy a ser parte de tu carnicería” Christine le reclamo ofendida.” Estoy muy ocupado uniendo medulas espinales cortadas…estimulo la neurogenesis del sistema nervioso central” y remarco orgulloso “Mi trabajo salvara miles los próximos años y si estoy en urgencias solo atender a borrachos con un arma”

“Si tienes razón” alzo sus manos para hacer énfasis “nosotros solo salvamos vidas, no hay fama. ni entrevistas” se encogió de hombros “ creo que me tengo que conformar con Nic”

“Espera un poco” Strange puso cara de asco “Ustedes no…no están…”

“¿Qué?”

“Durmiendo juntos, pensé que estaba implícito en mi desagrado”.

“Bastante explicito diría yo” y uso su mano para señalarlo “ y no tengo una regla estricta de no salir con colegas”

“¿En serio?

“Le llamano lo regla Strange”.

“Ay que lindo, me alegra que algo lleve mi nombre”. Respondio son sorna. “mi investogacion de laminectomia ni siquera lleva mi nombre”

“Nuestra investigacion Stephen” corrigio Palmer.

“A pesar de todo” ignoro el comentario “me alaga mucho que me recuerdes” y dijo con su mejor intento de voz seductora “Esta noche daré un discurso en la cena de la sociedad de Neurologia, ven conmigo”

Christine lo miro con gracias.

“Es otro divertido discurso donde solo te regodeas, vaya que romantico”

“Te encantaba ir conmigo a esas cenas conmigo, te divertías conmigo” Christien solto un sonido de desacuerdo.

“¡No!, Tú te divertías!, porque solo se trataba de ti, no habia un nosotros”

“No solo de mi” ya cansado de esta discusión absurda.

“Stepeh tu piensas que todo se trata de ti!

Y Christine simplemente se fue, dando por terminado su charla.

Dada la noche, Strange vestido con el mejor traje y el mejor reloj en mano salio en su Lamborgini directo a su discurso.

Strange contesto la llamada de Henry su asistente.

“¿Qué tienes para mi?, espero que sea algo que valga mi tiempo” dijo Strange mientras rebasa un auto que para su gusto iba muy lento.

“Tengo una mujer de 68 años glioma avanzado del tallo encefálico”

“¿Quieres estropear mi record perfecto?” se incorporo a la curva después de esquivar otro carro y fue mas rápido. “ Es un no por si no quedaba claro”

“¿Qué tal una mujer de 22 años con un implante cerebral para su esquizofrenia?, fue golpeada por un rayo”

“Eso si suena interesante, ¿puede enviarme…”

Antes que terminara Henry le envió la imagen.

“Lo tengo” Strange despego la vista del camino, olvidando la regla básica de cualquier conductor.

Jamás apartes la vista del camino.

Con la alta velocidad que llevaba y su descuido choco con un carro, haciendo que sus llantas, derraparon ya que le suelo estaba mojado por la lluvia, lo cual hizo mas difícil maniobrar el volante y termino cayendo horriblemente por el barranco, eso es lo ultimo que recordó Strange.

“ JARVIS, infórmame” dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía loco enfrente de una banca, pero le importaba poco.

“Señor, deje de recibir señal de su teléfono a las 8 de la noche, ingrese el sistema de cámaras de la zona, se observa al Doctor Strange perder el control del vehículo, chocando con la barra de contención y cayendo al barranco, posteriormente”

“¿Esta vivo?” Tony intento calmar, _el tenia que estar vivo_

“Desconozco señor pero su caída fue bastante violente”

“JARVIS, contáctate con el servicio de emergencias de la zona, diles la dirección del accidente. Infórmame cualquier eventualidad”

“Listo señor, el ETA es de 10 min”

 _Demasiado tiempo._ Tony jugo nerviosamente con sus manos.

“¿Señor?” Tony guardo silencio porque sabia lo que su IA pensó, como el “Por el tiempo y el impacto, cualquier daño que tenga será irremediable”

Y Tony solo pensó en las manos de Strange.

“Solo encárgate que lo encuentre con vida”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----LA AUTORA TIENE ALGO QUE DECIR------------
> 
> JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA me regozijo en mi propia maldad.
> 
> Uno Billy no es el secretario de Strange, es el anestesiologo de Strange, por eso cree a Henry.
> 
> Dos Henry usa terminos medicos porque recuerden que todos los pacientes de Strange son desahuciados salvables lo que los vuelve, a que ya tengan estudios y diagnosticos.
> 
> El accidente de Strange fue a las 8 de la noche y Tony estaba en el parque a las 9 de la mañana.
> 
> goncenlo <3 PORQUE EN EL SIGUIENTE TONY Y STRANGE SE VUELVEN A VER QUE EMOCION Y VA SER UN CAPITULO BASTANTE LARGO (aunque no estoy muy segura).
> 
> Por cierto vi las tecnicas de aseo quirugico de Strange dejenme les digo que casi me da algo, TODO ESTA MAL, a mi ya me hubieran sacado por tarada y contaminarme.
> 
> Dato curioso que nadie me pidió: Wikipedia se invento en 2001 y pues como esta es mi novela, ahora se invento en el 2000 gracias.


End file.
